The follows generally relates to auto hammers and, more specifically, to an auto hammer with a clamping mechanism.
In the fitment and decoration fields, the auto hammer is a commonly used tool. For example, Chinese patent application No. 200820161342.1 discloses an auto hammer, which comprises a housing and a nozzle portion connected to the housing. The nozzle portion is generally formed of a hollow cylindrical sleeve. A hole for receiving a magnet is drilled in the sleeve, and the magnet engages into the hole so as to attract a nail arranged in the striking device for clamping the nail. The disadvantages of this auto hammer are: the magnet is arranged on the edge of the sleeve, thus the nail cannot be located in the centre of the sleeve and cannot be positioned parallel to the centre line of the sleeve (that is to say, the nail is inclined after being attracted), and the magnet cannot clamp other non-magnetic materials, for example, wooden tenons and the like.